This invention relates generally to the displaying of carpet samples and relates more particularly to carpet display racks for supporting a plurality of carpet samples for easy viewing.
The type of display rack with which this invention is concerned includes a stand and at least one divider unit associated with the stand for supporting a plurality of carpet samples adjacent one another so that a substantial portion of each sample is exposed to view. The divider unit includes a base having an upper support surface and a plurality of spaced divider blades extending upwardly from the base upper surface so that when positioned between adjacent divider blades, the sample is positioned edgewise and in an upright condition within the rack. With the carpet samples supported in such a manner between the divider blades, each sample may be removed from the rack for inspection by simply lifting the sample from its position in the divider unit. An example of a rack of the aforedescribed type is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,580.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved carpet sample display rack of the aforedescribed type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a display rack having a stand and divider units which resist separation from one another when the rack is in an assembled condition.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a display rack which can be assembled with relative ease.